


The Last Laugh

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Murder, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: This couldn't be happening, yet it was. When Ford wasn't fast enough Stan has to pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another fic that's as ancient as time, it's full of angst and good people who do terrible-horrible things because of being possessed by a demonic entity.

His body was on autopilot.

That was the first thing that Ford’s tired brain realized as he started to wake up from the unusual deep sleep he had. He was never a deep sleeper, never. Nor did he know himself of being a sleepwalker. So it alarmed him when the first thing that he heard was the taping of his boot on the wooden ground, walking down the dark corridors of the shack.

He wanted to stop, but to his horror Ford realized that his body wasn’t taking orders from him anymore. Some power rendered him a mere spectator of the events unfolding before him. He was walking sloppily, stumbling over his own feet as if the one in charge knew little about how to control a human body.

Now that he was awake there was something really familiar about this and h as praying that it wasn’t what he thought it is, or rather who he thought it is.

But Ford didn’t seem to have luck on his side. The familiar stretch of his mind telling him that he wasn’t alone in his own head, the bad coordination of his body and the awful taste in his mouth all pointed to one person that he hoped to keep out of the house.

They passed before a mirror and from the corner of his vision he could see that his eyes were yellow and slit. The trademark sign of a person possessed by the one and only Bill Cipher.     

The bastard, Ford fumed. He must have entered his mind through his mindscape and took over while he was sleeping. But instead of forcing Ford out of his own body he trapped him where he couldn’t do anything but watch.

He heard a chuckle.

What? Was Cipher keeping an eye on him even as he was trapped? Yeah, that has to be it.

Ford was immensely worried that Bill was going to get his hand on the rift. Why else would he want to take over his body? He needed to come up with something and fast before Cipher reaches the basement. But what could he do? He couldn’t move and he wasn’t well versed in mindscape traveling. He was hopeless and could only watch as the world was going to burn by his hands.

Another dark chuckle from the demon convinced Ford that this is what was going to happen.

Ford was cursing the time he had first summoned the triangle for a millionth time now when his body came to a halt before Stanley’s room.

Ford’s brain literarily pauses for a second. Why would Bill come here and not to the basement where the rift was resting safely? What would he want with his brother? As far as Ford knew Stan had no idea that the triangle bastard existed and Ford would have liked to keep it that way. However now they are going to wake him up for sure and he wouldn’t know what was happening.

Ford now cursed himself for not even warning his brother about the possibility of having a demon wanting to destroy the world.

But still, what would Bill want with Stan?

The bedroom door quietly creaked open. Ford hadn’t been to Stan’s room before, he thinks he remembered this being a guest room when he lived here, but Stan had completely transformed it till it was unrecognizable by the original owner just like everything in the house. Ford couldn’t afford to get pissed right now that there was a threat in the room where Stan was sleeping unaware. Come on, Stan wake up!

Before he could Bill was beside the bed with a couple of strides. He loomed over the soundly sleeping form of Stanley and Ford could feel his fingers starting to itch.

Stan was sleeping on his back, breathing even, indicating that he was far from waking up. The way Bill continued to just stare at him made Ford incredible uncomfortable. As if he was building up to something, waiting with anticipation or for Ford to make a realization to scare him, to send him in utter despair.

Bill continued to flex his fingers, clenching and unclenching them as if he was impatient to get it on something. Moments ago Ford was certain that that was the rift, but now he wasn’t sure.

Was it Stan?

The minute he thought about it it was over.

Bill leapt forwards, his hands, Ford’s hands wrapped around Stan’s neck and he could feel how much he was squeezing the flesh.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ Ford panicked. _This can’t be happening!_

He desperately wanted to struggle, to stop Bill and tear his hands away from the other’s neck, but it was like he had been submerged in a cement block. Nothing moved and he could only listen to the mantra of his own thoughts begging Cipher to stop. But the more he begged and pleaded the tighter he felt the grip becoming and there was a grin that stretched wider on his face to the point that it started to hurt.

_Wake up, Stan! Get up! Move! Don’t let this be it!_

When Stan’s face started to become darker in color he finally stirred. A pained groan left him and his hand grabbed Ford’s, squeezing with just as much force and trying to tug it away from him, to get it to let go.

Ford felt like celebrating when Stan started to trash underneath him.

 _That’s it, Stan! Throw him off!_             

But that wasn’t as easy. After the promising start Stan began to weaken. There wasn’t enough oxygen in his system to continue on struggling and his brain most likely was going into shut down mode. But he still struggled, still tugged on the hands that seemed to hold into him stronger than before determined to end his life.

Ford could see how quickly the situation was going under. But he didn’t give up, he kept on cheering for Stan as if he could hear him, as if they were kids again boxing and Stan got a nasty opponent.

But no opponent ever wanted him dead.

Stan opened his eyes for the first time. Ford could tell that even in the dark he could recognize him as his eyes went a little wider.

“For-…” he could only manage that much as his grasp weakened.

_No it’s not me! It’s Cipher!_

“Why?...”

Nothing could have broken Ford’s heart more than that little word. He wished to scream, to shout, to get Cipher out and beat him up and get him to leave his brother alone.

And Bill had the audacity to chuckle.

“I always thought you were suffocating.”

Stan closed his eyes and Ford had a world crumble inside him as he swore he could see tears swelling up in the corner of Stan’s eyes.

It didn’t take long for his brother to go completely limp. His hand fell from Ford’s, his struggling ceased and there was no raspy attempt at taking a breath.

Cipher held on for a couple of minutes to make sure that the job was done. Then with a menacing laugh he was gone and Ford finally could let the tears fall from his eyes. He wasn’t squeezing anymore and his hands went from the neck to the shoulder and he tried shaking Stanley as if he was only playing around and pretending that he could be brought back and ignoring how the body was starting to get cold so fast.

Ford pulled Stan up and hugged him close. And he did the best to ignore the obnoxious laughter that was ringing in his ear.   


End file.
